spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nanaki/Podróż Fana po FANDOMIE
:Poniższy artykuł to część pierwsza. Druga część znajduje się tutaj. FANDOM przeszedł szereg zmian w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat. Sporo mówiliśmy o tym, że staliśmy się kompletnym miejscem docelowym dla fanów, o idei, w myśl której stale informujemy o tym w jaki sposób tworzymy produkty. Prace modernizacyjne w 2017 roku w dużej mierze miały na celu dotarcie do szerokiej grupy odbiorców i ten sam cel będzie nam przyświecał w obecnym roku. Ale czym właściwie jest bycie kompletnym miejscem docelowym dla fanów? Czym jest FANDOM? To pytanie jest sednem tematu tego bloga. Większość osób czytających ten wpis tworzy wiki, bo tam zakorzeniona jest ich pasja. Jednak istnieje również duża społeczność poszukująca przeróżnych informacji, a FANDOM dokłada wszelkich starań, aby każdy mógł znaleźć to czego szuka. Jednym z filarów marki jest Inkluzywność, a my myślimy zarówno o edytorach, jak i o czytelnikach. FANDOM posiada najlepsze w sieci treści tworzone przez fanów. Oprogramowanie wiki daje Wam możliwość współtworzenia potężnej bazy wiedzy na temat gier, filmów, seriali, itp. Wasza wiedza i pasja jest tym co buduje autorytet treści pośród członków społeczności. Wy i Wasze wiki zyskują zaufanie. Dzięki najlepszym materiałom na stronach wiki stanowiących filar witryny, FANDOM zmienił się, aby obecnie móc oferować artykuły i opinie redakcyjne oraz interesujące rozmowy na Dyskusjach. Nieustanny rozwój wszystkich aspektów strony i stały napływ wysokiej jakości treści oznacza, że społeczność FANDOMU nadal będzie rosnąć. Grupa użytkowników staje się coraz większa, a my często określamy ich doświadczenie na FANDOMIE jako Podróż Fana. Czym jest Podróż Fana? Podróż Fana można zdefiniować w prosty sposób patrząc z perspektywy konkretnego fandomu. Jako przykład posłuży nam Gra o tron. Jest to bardzo popularny serial, a jego fani szturmują Game of Thrones Wiki (jak i polską Gra o tron Wiki) za każdym razem, kiedy nowy sezon wchodzi na antenę. Cykl fana fandomu dla danego sezonu Gry o tron możemy podsumować jako Oczekiwanie, Reakcję, Refleksję i Wybór. * Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem nowego sezonu, fani nadrabiają zaległości oglądając poprzednie sezony w Oczekiwaniu na nowe odcinki. Większość osób nie ma czasu obejrzeć wszystkich poprzednich odcinków, dlatego przydatne stają się podsumowania fabuły i biografie bohaterów. Wyróżniony film o Jonie Snow służy jako szybkie przypomnienie jego losów, natomiast obszerny artykuł na jego temat zawiera jeszcze więcej informacji dla fanów, którzy chcą dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Fani mogą znaleźć informacje o nowym sezonie w artykułach i filmach redakcyjnych oraz podzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami za pomocą Dyskusji. * Kiedy pojawiają się nowe odcinki, fani Reagują na nowy sezon. Wszelkie zawirowania, zwroty i rozwój akcji są dokumentowane w filmach i artykułach na wiki, pozwalając fanom zrozumieć wydarzenia. Mogą oni przejść do treści redakcyjnych, by dowiedzieć się co sądzą inni i znaleźć dokładną analizę ostatnich odcinków, by następnie podzielić się spostrzeżeniami na Dyskusjach. * Reakcja naturalnie prowadzi do Refleksji. Kiedy kończy się sezon Gry o tron, fani mają tak wiele do omówienia i odkrycia. Mogą oni odnosić rozwój wydarzeń do poprzednich sezonów i odkryć jak punkt fabuły w sezonie pierwszym wpłynął na wydarzenie w sezonie siódmym. Refleksyjne artykuły redakcyjne oraz Dyskusje, gdzie łączy się elementy zagadki, stają się punktem zainteresowania. * Koniec sezonu to czas Wyboru czegoś nowego! Właśnie wtedy fani proszą innych użytkowników o rekomendacje, a to umożliwiają Dyskusje. Co więcej, fani mogą znaleźć rekomendacje w recenzjach i artykułach redakcyjnych, które pomagają zdecydować czy jest to coś co chcieliby obejrzeć. Następnie Podróż Fana zaczyna się od początku. Możemy zobrazować ten powtarzający się cykl w taki sposób: 600px|center Dawniej, FANDOM był przede wszystkim miejscem Oczekiwania i Reakcji, ale rozwój strony oznacza więcej możliwość do Refleksji i Odkrywania. Jak tego dokonać? W rozwoju doświadczenia Podróży Fana w znacznej mierze chodzi o zachętę. Zapewnimy Wam narzędzia, które pozwolą Wam się skupić na polepszaniu treści wiki. Zadbamy o rozwój Dyskusji, aby zachęcić społeczności do prowadzenia jeszcze większej liczby rozmów. Dział redakcyjny nadal będzie rozwijany, aby umożliwić udostępnianie większej liczby opinii i wiadomości. Ponadto, rozwijamy możliwość używania filmów, aby zachęcić użytkowników do skorzystania z tej formy treści. Jednak żaden pojedynczy produkt nie osiągnie celu, który zakłada, że FANDOM stanie się kompletnym miejscem docelowym dla fanów. Wymaga to pracy i rozwoju nad wszystkimi aspektami strony i ułatwienia dostępu do wszelkiego rodzaju treści oferowanych przez FANDOM. W naszym następnym artykule, opowiemy Wam o pytaniach, które sobie zadajemy i analizujemy w tym roku. Dotyczą one tego, jak urzeczywistnić wizję Podróży Fana. Tymczasem, z przyjemnością odpowiemy na Wasze pytania dotyczące naszej wizji rozwoju FANDOMU. en:User_blog:Brandon_Rhea/The_Fan%27s_Journey_on_FANDOM Kategoria:Fandom News Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach